1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and more specifically it relates to a carburetor system for increasing the efficiency and horse power of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Internal combustion engines have been around for years and are used in a wide variety of applications including vehicles as well as many other types of machinery. Carburetors are used with the internal combustion engines to blend an air and fuel mixture within the throat of the carburetor.
Various advances in carburetors have been made over the years to try to enhance fuel efficiency and horse power generated. However, the need for a more efficient internal combustion engine that does not drastically reduce the amount of horse power outputted is still needed. Thus, because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved carburetor system for increasing the efficiency and horse power of an internal combustion engine.